Why Do You Hate Me
by ScorpiusWeasel
Summary: Because he's Scorpius Malfoy, and I'm Rose Weasley, and we can do this because we want to. Scorpius/Rose one-shot


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline. Everything also is the property of J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

"Rose, why do you hate me so much?" he asked me, basically crying - not really - leaving me stumped for a moment. Did I actually hate him? No, probably not. Did I think him as a friend? No, not really. Something more? Yeah, that'd be nice. Wow, sometimes I surprise myself. I guess I'm in love with him...

"Rose?" he was now slightly worried, which made me snap out of my thoughts.

"Oh... I don't hate you." I simply respond, slightly embarrassed. His eyes widen a bit.

"You don't?" he sounds astonished. I simply shake my head.

"But there's one, no, a few things I hate about you." I start, gathering my courage.

"And what could they be?" he asks, with no showing emotion. I take a deep breath, and begin;

"I hate the way you can just get out of bed and look perfect without doing anything-" I would know, we're Heads he has a few times fallen asleep on couch and I've seen him wake up. He looks confused now.

"-and the way we always have the same classes, not necessarily that, but the way your platinum-blond head, no matter where you sit, always distracts me-" he looks even more confused now.

"-I hate the way you smile, because it makes my heart skip a beat, it's so perfect-" he looked like he was coming up with some sort of a plan.

"-I also hate the way my gaze is always pulled on you, no matter where you are, who you're with, it's like you're a bloody magnet!" my tone was quickly picking up.

"I hate it when I see you snogging other girls, which is nothing out of the norm for you-" a small smile was tugging the corners of his lips.

"-see, that's the thing, you're so bloody handsome, cute, so utterly perfect that you have every girl in this school falling head over heels with you, and you just take a quick shag with them and leave it at that!" I pretty much yell. He seems a little taken aback, but the smile tugging his lips has now turned into a small, utterly perfect smile, which, logically, makes my heart skip a beat.

"And Scorpius, I'm one of those girls, one of those who are head over heels with you, who you will soon be shagging and then leaving heartbroken." I spit out with venom - rather try to spit it with venom, but the venom is lacking a lot - and begin to walk towards my dorm. But suddenly, feel a strong grip on my shoulder, forcing me to stop.

"Rosie..." I hear his voice say - rather whisper. I turn around, holding back tears. He looks completely defeated. Like somebody had hit him with a quaffle by accident or something.

"I-Rose, I know you're not going to believe me when I say this but-I-I genuinely, sincerely, love you-" he's cut off by my loud sob. Of course I didn't believe him, that's what he told everyone before shagging them and breaking their heart. 'Cause that's his nature, his personality.

"And how are you going to prove that's true?" I ask through more sobs.

"-I don't know..." he quietly says, "All I know is that I'm scared shitless of this kind of stuff and I'm definitely not one to express it...".

That was all it took for me. I didn't know if he was actually genuine or not, but that didn't stop me from getting on my tip-toes, and planting my lips on his. He stiffened for a moment, which made me pull away slightly.

But only mere seconds after, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, planting his lips on mine.

* * *

"Oh. My. God." I hear a feminine voice coming from the entrance of the Heads' dormitory. Lily... Of course, I had told her the password to this place... Scorpius had just pushed me against a wall, and we were snogging - I mean like full on snogging - when Lily had burst in with Albus.

"Oh my god, Rose!?" Albus gasped, "You're not getting away with this, nope.".

Scorpius just threw an icy glare at them. I knew I was not getting away with this... Lily chuckled at my shocked face. My hands were still around Scorpius' neck, and his hands were around my waist, and he showed no signaali of letting go.

"Rosie, how do you think Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione will react?" Albus asked, grinning. I couldn't form a sentence. Lily pulled out a quill and looked at her brother; things are about to go down.

* * *

About three days later, I receive an owl. From mum and dad, of course. I open the envelope with shaky hands, and read the text:

 _Rose,_

 _I cannot say Ron's particularly happy about your encounter with Scorpius, but you can't choose who you love, and neither can he. Anyway, he's accepted it now and is cool with it, sort of. He won't yell at you nor Scorpius, he's promised that, and he will act civil around the Malfoy family in case any encounters do come about, which is very likely. All in all, we're very happy you found yourself a boyfriend!_

 _Love, mum. And dad_.

Phew... This had been on my mind for days on end. I could hear Scorpius' footsteps coming from his dorm, and see an owl flying towards this room. He went and took the letter.

"Who's it from?" I ask quietly, letting my gaze fall on his comfortably - literally, Adidas sweatpants and a loose t-shirt - dressed self. How can one look so hot in such clothes...

"Mum and dad," he replied, walking over to the sofa I was sitting on and sitting down. He opened the letter, and read it in a position in which I saw and could read it too.

 _Dear Scorpius,_

 _It's come to our attention that you have been snogging Rose Weasley. I cannot say neither of us is particularly happy, but as long as you're happy and not regretting your decision, we support it, since we can't control and take over your life. So, you're free to do whatever you want, as long as it has nothing to do with broken hearts, and Voldemort._

 _Love, Dra_ co.

"Wow. Dad never writes me, it's usually mum," Scorpius chuckles. He sticks a hand around my shoulders.

"And I'm definitely happy and not regretting my decision," he adds, grinning that utterly perfect Scorpius-grin of his.

He kisses me. And I kiss him back. And we both know our parents haven't forgiven us, but we don't care. We both know that this is not something someone had expected, but we don't care.

Because he's Scorpius Malfoy, and I'm Rose Weasley, and we can do this because we want to.


End file.
